Baka Megami
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summary : Kazuma hanya ingin hidup seperti tokoh Anime di Isekai bersama para heroine dan jatuh cinta pada heroine utama. "Kazuma-San tasukete!" sial ia merindukan pemilik suara itu.


Summary :

Kazuma hanya ingin hidup seperti tokoh Anime di Isekai bersama para heroine dan jatuh cinta pada heroine utama.

"Kazuma-San tasukete!" sial ia merindukan pemilik suara itu

Disclaimer : Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o! Belongs to Natsume Akatsuki

Genres : Romance, friendship

Warning : Gaje, typo bertebaran, ooc maybe, abal dll

Rated: T

Pairing : Kazuma x Aqua

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Huaaaah" pria berambut coklat menghela nafas bosan sungguh sangat bosan seharian ini pria ini hanya tidur malas malasan di sofa di hadapan penghangat

Memang nya apalagi yang harus ia lakukan di musim dingin seperti ini, selain bermalas malasan ria di sofa kesayangan Dewi sialan berambut biru yang begitu tak berguna

Untung saja Dewi tak berguguna itu kini sedang pergi entah kemana begitupun dengan Crusader mesum dan si Chuunibyou

.

.

.

.

"Glukk"

"Ahhh nikmat nya" Ia menenguk habis gelas anggur yang berada di meja di hadapan nya

Iris emerald nya melirik botol anggur berwarna hitam yg tersisa hanya tinggal sedikit menatap nya bosan "ternyata anggur yg dia pilihkan lumayan enak" gumam nya kepada botol anggur yang dia dapat dari Dewi sengklek berambut biru

.

.

.

.

Pikiran pria itu melayang "hahh" lagi lagi ia menghela nafas lelah

Begitu sering ia mendengar kabar bahwa tokoh utama seperti dirinya yang hidup di Isekai- Dunia lain begitu bahagia

Oh ayolah jangan buat dirinya iri, diri nya juga hidup di Isekai kan di dunia pararel impian para otaku dan gamers seperti dirinya

Lagi lagi ia mengeluarkan tatapan sendu

Kabar burung dan berita yang ia dengar di luaran sana terus terngiang di ingatan nya ahh sial dia iri

Pemuda yang hidup di isekai seperti dirinya mebawa Smarthphone atau apalah itu telah mendapat akhir yg bahagia mendapat kiss*u dari para heroine yg begitu errrr

Sedangkan dirinya errrr dalam party milik nya sama sekali tidak ada heroine yang memiliki romance ah jangankab romance akal pun mereka tak punya

Lalu kisah Isekai yg lain mendapatkan cerita harem yg dimana pemeran utama mendapat perlakuan khusus dari para heroine seperti adegan Ecch*i misalnya ah sial lagi lagi dia iri karena para heroine nya tidak ada yang waras

Lalu terakhir kisah Isekai yang paling membuat nya iri setengah mati bahwa pemeran utama menikah dengan heroine utama yg pertama di temui dalam Isekai tersebut

"Uwekkk" seketika perut nya terasa mual tatapan nya horror mengingat wanita berambut biru yg merupakan heroine utama yang bertemu dengan nya

"Ah sial mengapa harus Dewi sengklek itu" kepalanya mulai pening ia putuskan untuk memejamkan iris nya mencoba untuk terlelap setidak nya ia bisa bermimpi bertemu dengan Dewi waras Dewi cantik bernama Eris yang pernah ia temui "ueeheehee"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazu, Kazuma, Kazuma-San huaaaaaaa" wanita berambut biru yang tadi siang membuat diri nya mual kini berada di hadapan nya

Ah sial dirinya malas berurusan dengan Dewi sengklek ini

"Urusai, Aqua" pria itu membuka mulut nya matanya masih silau akibat cahaya yg masuk langsung ke iris nya

"Kazuma-San tasuketee" wanita yg di panggil Aqua tersebut menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perut pria yang masih mempertahankan posisi tidur nya

"Haah" pria itu mengernyit

"Kazuma-San, Kazuma-Sama tasukete pinjamkan aku uang, rentenir mengejar ngejarku karena aku kalah taruhan, huaaaaa" wanita Dewi itu masih memeluk perut pria dihadapan nya yang bernama Kazuma

"Hahh Nani, apa yg kau lakukan bodoh! urus urusan mu sendiri" pria itu berteriak melepaskan pelukan wanita di perutnya mencoba berdiri namun wanita itu masih tetap setia memegeng perut nya

"Kazuma-Samaaa jika kau tak membayarkan nya mereka akan menangkapku, dan kau akan kesepian" wanita itu merengek eggan melepas tangan nya dari perut pria yg mulai berjalan menyeret nya

"Lepaskan sialan, Dewi tak berguna" pria itu kekeuh mencoba berjalan mengabaikan wanita yg kini terseret terseret oleh diri nya

Kepala nya pening apa lagi yg dilakukan oleh Dewi bodoh ini selalu saja membawa masalah bagi diri nya dan apa katanya kesepian cihh Kazuma mungkin malah akan bahagia jika Dewi bodoh ini tak ada

"Huuaa"

"Huaaa Kazuma-San"

"Huaaaa tasuketeeeeee"

"Huaaa Kazuma-teme kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menyeret ku kesini" wanita itu tak kalah kekeuh malah kini ia menarik celana sang pria hampir sobek

Ah sial Dewi ini benar benar tak tahu waktu padahal dirinya sedang setres karena mendengar kabar yang tak menyenangkan dan sekarang Dewi ini membuatnya benar benar muak

"Sialan asal kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal membawamu bersama ku, kau ini Dewi jorok tak berguna sialan dan bodoh, andai saja aku bisa menukar mu dengan Eris-Sama yg begitu cantik dan berguna ah atau setidak nya aku ingin kau menghilang dari hidupku dan jangan membawa masalah terhadapku sialan" pria itu berteriak mendorong aga keras sosok wanita berambut biru membuat wanita tersebut terpingkal ke belakang dengan ucapan itu juga sukses membuat Dewi itu diam tanpa sepatah katapun tak ada rengekan seperti biasanya lalu Dewi itu pergi hilang dari pandagan mata emerald nya

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazuma, apa tak apa Aqua hampir dua pekan tidak kembali?" wanita mesum crusader di party nya mencoba berbicara padanya wanita itu memang tampak dewasa menghilangkan sifat mesum dan masokis nya crusader ini jauh lebih baik di banding Dewi bodoh itu

"Kazuma bagaimana jika ada hal buruk" Crusader itu melanjutkan tampak raut khawatir di wajah cantik nya

"Ah Urusai Darkness, lebih baik kau memijat ku saja dari pada mengkhawatirkan si sialan itu" pria itu menepuk nepuk pundak nya

"Aaapaaa yg kau pikirkan sisialan kau mesum" wanita crusader itu merona hebat ditambah dengan deru nafas yg mebuat Kazuma sadar bahwa wanita dewasa tadi hanyalah Crusader mesum

"Satou, Satou Kazuma mungkin saja Aqua telah di serang oleh monster atau pasukan raja iblis, maka itu sebagai penyihir ledakan terkuat seperti aku harus menyelamatakan nya" wanita kecil Chuunibyou membuka mulutnya ia memang berbicara seperti itu tapi kazuma tahu bahwa penyihir itu sedang khawatir

"Ah urusai, aku tak peduli" Kazuma jengah mendengar ucapan anggota nya lagi pula Dewi itu minggat sendiri kemauan nya sendiri jika dia kenapa kenapa masa bodo Kazuma tak akan peduli

"Kazuma kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti tikus terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena Aqua pergi" Triak si wanita penyihir chuunibyou

"Ah urusai Megumin"

Ia pun pergi meninggalka dua anggota party nya yang tak waras

.

.

.

.

Ia menatap langit biru indah pikirnya mengingatkan dia akan seseorang "sialan" umpatnya seseorang itu berwarna biru tapi buka langit melainkan air

Ah sial mengapa ia memikirkan Dewi sialan itu

Apa dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena Dewi sialan itu hilang dari pandangan nya tidak tidak ia harus nya senang yah senang

 _Jadi bagaimna Kazuma? Satou Kazuma bukan kah masalah utama mu sudah pergi?_

 _Dewi sialan itu sudah tak mengganggu mu lagi, bukan?_

 _Jadi kau senang kan?_

 _Bahagia kan?_

 _Tak ada Dewi jorok itu disini?_

 _Kau juga tak perlu berebut sofa lagi?_

 _Kau tak perlu mengingat Dewi itu saat tidur di samping mu di kandang kuda!_

 _Tak perlu mengingat Dewi yg berbagi selimut dengan mu di musim dingin Dewi yang hampir membakar baju mu!_

 _Tak perlu mengingat Dewi itu yg bekerja keras bersamu dulu berdagang di pasar atau sebagainya!_

 _Kau tak perlu mengingat saat kau dan dia tertawa bersama sambil mabuk lalu memapah atau menggendong nya saat dia mabuk!_

 _Dewi sengklek yg selalu mengobati menyelamatkan nyawamu!_

 _Tidak ada lagi Dewi sengklek yang selalu merengek dan bergangantung padamu_

 _Haha kau bahagia kan? Harus bahagia!_

"Sialan Dewi sialan" pria itu mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi

Ia kesal mengapa setelah pergi Dewi sialan itu selalu saja menjadi masalah bagi dirinya

Dada nya sedikit sesak sial seperti nya dia merindukan Dewi itu sangat merindukan nya

"Hei Darknes, Megumin ayoo kita mencari Aqua"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hikssss Hikssss" seorang wanita menekuk lutut nya di bawah pohon besar

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Aku takut disini" Wanita itu bergumam

Dia masih setia menekuk lutut nya rambut biru panjang nya terlihat lusuh

Wanita itu tak tahu mengapa ada disini

Yang ia ingat dua minggu yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi

Karena ia baru menyadari bahwa satu satu nya pria yg ia miliki di dunia ini begitu membenci nya dan menyesal karena bertemu dengan nya

"Hikss" wanita itu terisak lagi

Ia tak tahu harus pulang kemana

Dulu ia sempat membenci pria itu karena seenaknya mengajak dirinya yg seorang Dewi Aqua untuk ikut bersama nya namun setelah banyak hari yg dilewati berdua dengan pria itu membuat dirinya bahagia mungkin

Pria otaku sialan itu telah berhasil membuat dirinya merasakan apa yg belum pernah ia rasakan

Maka itu saat ia mendengar pria itu menginginkan wanita lain yaitu kouhai nya membuat sesuatu di dada nya sesak dan sakit

"Kazuma, Kazuma-San Tasukete" Wanita itu berteriak toh ia tahu mau ia menangis atau berteriak sekencang apapun tidak akan yg datang karena ia sendirian di hutan ini hanya sendirian

Lalu mengapa ia meneriaki nama pria Otaku sialan itu pria yg telah membuatnya merasakan bermacam macam rasa padahal ia tahu pria itu tak akan datang dan tak akan pernah mau menolong nya lagi

"Aqua, Aqua kau kah itu" sebuah suara pria cempreng memanggil namanya membuat ia melihat ke arah sang pemanggil pria berjubah hijau surai coklat dan iris hijau menghampirinya

"Kazuma-San" wanita itu terbelakak ia tak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat

Pria itu pria yg ia sebut namanya datang menolong nya

.

.

.

.

"Ayu kita pulang Dewi sialan" pemuda itu meraih lengan sang wanita membawa diri sang wanita kedekepan sang pria sesaat

"Kau bau Aqua" pria itu masih menggenggam lengan wanita nya dan berjalan didepan

"Aaaaku kan tak mandi, hikss" wanita yg bermata biru aquarel itu menangis

"Urusai hentikan tangisan mu itu Darkness dan Megumin sedang menunggu" pria itu berhenti melangkah, mengahadap wanita yg ada di hadapanya nya wanita biru yg begitu ia rindukan

"Huaaa Kazuma mengapa kau menginginkan Eris, apa kau tahu ia menggunakan bantalan dada hiksss" wanita di hadapan nya masih menangis bahkan lebih kencang

"Hah" si pria mengernyit

"Kalau aku asli, dadaku asli walau tak sebesar milik Darkness tapi aku tak menggunakan dada palsu seperti Eris" wanita itu masih menangis meracau tak jelas

AAh sial seperti nya ada yang salah pada diri Kazuma karena telah mencintai Dewi sengklek Aqua

"Aqua aku bisa membuat nya menjadi lebih besar"

"Hah" wanita itu mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang di maksud pria nya sesaat kemudian

"Hentai baka" lengan sang wanita yang bebas telah memberi bekas merah di wajah sang pria

AAh sepertinya ada yang salah di diri Aqua sehingga mencintai pria sialan mesum di hadapan nya

.

.

 _Tak apa setidaknya kehidupan Satou Kazuma di Isekai miliknya ini lebih berwarna dan bahagia, Ia juga meraskan errr sesuatu seperti cinta misalnya ehem maksudnya jatuh cinta pada heroine utama nya Baka Megami_.

.

.

Fin

Note :

Sengklek itu kalau saya orang sunda teh artinya aga aga gila gitu selebih nya itu cuma hinaan bahasa gaul hii jadi bukan arti gila yang sebernar nya :D

Haii hehe kenapa ya aku malah bikin fanfic dari fandom sengklek ini hehe yaa aku suka aja gitu ngeliat Kazuma sama Aqua mereka itu cocok dan sama sama gaada malunya apalagi di manga chapter berapa ya aku lupa mereka emg Cuma pegangan tangan untuk transfer mana gitu lah tapi ya aku merasa sweet aja hehe

.

Ah sudahlah sekian dan terimakasih


End file.
